Intermodal security is a major concern for all businesses that need to ship material goods via truck, rail and sea.
According to a recent report released by Federal Bureau of Investigation (FBI), industry experts estimate all cargo theft adds up to $30 billion each year. Besides thieves who break into random cargo containers, there have been instances where the driver responsible for the cargo is directly involved in the robbery. The FBI has also identified this and has attributed an offense code to ‘driver involved cargo theft’ in its Uniform Crime Report (UCR).
Locking devices and technologies currently available in the market limit themselves to physically locking the containers. Most of these products are one-time use products or require a physical key or combination for operation. The biggest disadvantage in this case is the lack of accountability in the event of theft. These devices offer no assistance in determining when and where the intrusion might have occurred.
A single-use lock requires additional cutting tools. Also, if the container needs to be opened at the request of law enforcement officials, it requires that the bolt be cut and a new bolt be installed. All of the cut bolts are either wasted or are recycled, which involves additional handling and shipping expenses.
In case of locking devices with a physical key or combination, there is a no record of when the lock has been operated. This situation can be used to the advantage of drivers, who often control the combination or key, with criminal intent who can tamper with the goods on board. Other reusable locks available come with a recurring expense of bolt-seal for each use.
Another aspect of cargo security is financial accountability in the event of theft. Cargo containers delivering goods usually see multiple modes of transportation including sea, train and road. When cargo theft occurs on such a complex route involving multiple individuals and shipping companies and if no proof exists as to when the theft occurred, it becomes extremely difficult for the insurance companies to determine financial responsibility.
Besides cargo theft, containers have also been targeted to smuggle illegal goods and people. US Customs and Border Protection (CBP) uses expensive technologies like X-ray, to deter these illegal activities. A security mechanism, which provides an electronic manifest of goods on board, an electronic log detailing the date and time when the container was accessed, and tamper sensors to provide a high level of confidence that the container was not compromised in transit is needed as an inexpensive and time-saving screening option for low-risk cargo.
The intermodal industry needs an affordable security solution which includes locking, event logging, tamper monitoring and optional GPS tracking.